nukelelefandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperbolic Paradoxes
Hyperbolic Paradoxes is the long-lost record of Nukelele, much like Smile by The Beach Boys or Cigarettes and Valentines by Green Day. History The idea of Hyperbolic Paradoxes was first come up with by Gabe Ruelas on February 3, 2015, in a Google doc that everyone in Nukelele (and a few friends) wrote out song names and album names on. Over the next few weeks, the idea of the album molded into becoming a "double album" that Nukelele would "sell out" on, by writing more serious, non-Hawaiian themed songs, along with more melodic, less aggressive music to accompany the lyrics. As Nukelele recorded the next few albums that were already set in stone, the song titles constantly changed and new lyrics were tossed and thrown around. The first sessions for recording the songs for this album took place during this time, with songs like "Polygonal Butts" and "Hyperbolic Paradoxes" being recorded in April. A few demos by Wasweft were also recorded at around this time, too, but nothing big really happened for the record. However, the idea to record and focus on Hyperbolic Paradoxes was finally able to be focused on after the release of Satan is Vacationing in Maui, and Daniel's introduction into the band. After recording a few songs in September, the band focused on finishing Pahoehoehoehoehoehoehoe, but when that was released, they focused on recording Hyperbolic Paradoxes again. The band recorded most of the material for this album during this time, with about 10 songs recorded in the span of around two months. However, with constant rifts in the way the album was going, creative differences between the band members, and general reluctance to even bother to record anymore, the band stopped recording songs for the album in around November and gave up on the album entirely. By the time the band had given up on the album, they had already recorded mostly everything on the first disc of the album, and had started on the second just barely. Recording for the album had stretched all the way back to April 2015, with the most recent song recorded in November of that year. In 2016, after the release of The Specific Ocean, Wasweft tried condensing the album to a one-CD, more condensed album with the material he recorded over 2015, but decided against releasing it due to him not fully decided on the track listing, or having approval from the other band members. Legacy The album has been like a myth among Nukelele fans; most of the recordings of the album have never been released to the public, but have always been teased. Let's Go Get Haircuts! is almost always played at live shows, but the song has never been released to the public - it only exists as a bonus track on the CD version of The Specific Ocean. Everything is Rubbable, ''which was recorded in April 2015, was released alongside Sledding Down a Volcano on the EP with the same name. ''Waiting for the Reaper, which was the closer of the album, started to be recorded but was never actually finished, but the band contemplated on putting on 50th State in place of a song that they all hated, but that spot was taken by Tectonic Shattering, which was originally supposed to be released on The Specific Ocean in a more heavier form. Track Listing Note: Although Hyperbolic Paradoxes went through many different changes, this is the final version of the album before it was condensed into a 15 track album. *= denotes this was never recorded